Promise of Perfection
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Sam is met with his biggest challenge, helping a girl who doesnt want any help. When the pack tears down her walls, they will find secrets they never dreamed of, and an imprint no one can bear to live with, especially not Paul as she will unlock his past.
1. Chapter 1: Carter White

**Promise of Perfection**

_Walking through the rain towards the small apartment. I couldn't help but smile cruelly as the water poured down over my head. Virtually undetectable from under my hood, I sauntered up the creaking steps and pounded on the front door. Bouncing back and forth in the cold of the pitch black night. Hearing the familiar steps through the house, I waited with anxiety at the front door as it was slipped open and before me stood the ten year old curly red haired girl that was just like me. Just like the life I should have had._

_I was young, but I had been trained by the best fighters to ever walk the land. I had grown up faster then anyone I had ever known. Michelle was young and naïve, her mother had made the worst mistake by keeping her from this world, and some day… it would surely kill her one way or another. Growing up as a shape shifter that doesn't know the strength of her own powers is a shear sign of weakness._

"_Hello, can I help you?" her voice was sweet and innocent. Like a new born baby. She had seen nothing to make her doubt the harmlessness of living through the day. "Michelle who's at the door?" I heard her mother yell from behind her. Suddenly… fresh steps were being taken as I stepped back when Joyce Lightwood joined her daughter at the door. _

"_Can I help you?" she asked in a honey sweet voice. Her eyes shown like gems in the light as her hair blew in the wind._

"_Joyce Lightwood," her eyes widened at the sound of her old name and the smile slipped from her face. Pushing Michelle back into the house. She stepped out and closed the door behind them. "Be aware Joyce Lightwood, the time is coming when you won't be able to hide your secrets from your daughter anymore." and with that, I turned on my heel and walked down the steps again. But not before she could stop me with a hand on my shoulder. The contact burned and I couldn't help but shrink away from her. _

_She had her chance… I wanted nothing to do with her from here on._

"_Who… who are you?" her eyes were desperate and her face contorted into that of a worried look._

"_I am the forgotten. I am the strength that hides behind you. I am the daughter that convinced you to keep Michelle from our world. I was the first, last, and worst decision you ever made." and with that, I walked from her sight and into the night. Shivering at the coolness of the night, I approached the edge of the small forest by her house and took one last look. _

_Life was cruel and unloving. Training you until your bones would snap and pushing you harder when they wouldn't. It's a sad day when destiny throws you a curve ball and you find yourself falling from everything you ever knew. From the deepest depths of hell, and the darkest clouds in the sky. From the look of an angel, and the strength of a brute, unbreakable force, I was the nightmare in every child's dream. The boogieman in every toddler's closet, and the storm on every sea. I was Carter Mason, the pale face, redneck, broken hearted brute force that held strong when all else failed. _

**Chapter One:**

**Carter White**

The ground flashed beneath me as my surroundings disappeared. The only clear sight was the path laid before me and the direction of travel. The earthy smell of wet grass and fresh soil filled my nostrils as I broke through the barricade of trees and bounded with brute force towards the outer territorial line of the forest. Smiling when I burst through the thicket wall of over growing bushes and trees.

With one last leap from the cold forest floor, I found myself flying through the air and landing with an audible and satisfying crack. The thunder rumbled over head and shook the forest with pure might and force. Smiling, I couldn't help but smirk when I stood from my crouched position and played along the line of boundary. As a retired White Desiree Predator, inflicting terror was the first form of business for any age. And here, now… was the perfect place to start.

Smiling cockily, I could smell the damp earth and freshly cut grass smell that lingered on the town before me. Everything was calmed and quite. The proceedings of a normal Thursday night anyone here would counter, but not for long. Grinning, I took a large deep breath and sauntered with unbelievable confidence towards the town. A confidence only myself or my comrades could own.

The tree line ended and as I approached the small town, I could practically feel the earth shift as I laughed at the shear giddiness of walked through the streets and being feared. Mercilessly, I headed straight for the Morrow, a new hangout place for young adults in town. Approaching the front door, I smiled bursting through the small portal. I smiled wickedly when it flew from it's hinges and in an instant I caught sight of the group.

I had grown up turning the other cheek. Taking everything as it came and absorbing the anger that had built within. Changing as sixteen was by no means easy, and when you turn alone, it feels like you're the only one in the world that goes through what you do. It's like a curse of redemption. I had no family to share the experience with, and no life to return back too.

That's when the Desiree found me. They were ruthless and beautiful. Strong and independent… showing me the darker and easier way of life if I subdued to the evil that lurked within. It left you alone and standing tall, there was never anyone to drag you down with them. You were never hurt and there was no one to hold you back.

My mother had sent me to a vacant lot where my father had once lived. There, I found myself lost within the betrayal I had felt. He had agreed to take me. He agreed to save me from the life I had lived with my mother and daydreaming sister. He was suppose to be there, and he never was. And that, that was the day I met up with rock bottom. That was the day Chantal found me and raised me as a little sister and friend, introducing me to the Desiree people. The terror of the night.

People shrunk back from the splintering wood. They didn't want a fight, and though it was convincing. Tonight I would give them the upper hand, the chance to escape while they still could. The chance to prepare for long nights sure to come throughout the rest of the summer. It was once in a lifetime we would give people the opportunity to run, the chance to ready themselves for what was to come.

Marching forward, I placed myself on the stool of the bar and called over the bartender who came all to quickly with a crooked grin on his face. He was young, mid twenties possibly. Smart enough to assume where this was going, but dumb enough to think it would turn out the way he thought. "A shot of fire whisky boy. And make it sharp." the hiss of venom pounded deep behind my words as he walked forwards and placed it before me, walked away to serve someone else.

Knocking back the drink, my throat burnt at the taste and my stomach wretched itself to take the drink. Like a punishment almost. Quick and brisk, never forgetting the way it would settle and the taste of the experience.

Watching without interest I looked out the nearby window as the rain started to fall once again and it pounded against the window panes. Leaving a twenty dollar bill on the counter, I rose from my seat and headed for the door. Soon enough someone would contact the police and within minutes they would pound through the front and back exits of this place. Probably charging me with damage of property and underage drinking, at least… that's what my fake I.D. stated.

The rain soaked through my hood and drenched me with cold liquid. The alley's were empty as were the streets and the idea of walking alone throughout the night continued to prove me idiotic, but lonely… which was good enough for me. A young couple ran past me laughing at the giddiness of running through the rain. Finding excitement in the small daring act of shear child play.

Walking back to the tree line, I found myself running as soon as I met the grass, breathing heavily at the adrenalin spike of the physical work. The pound of blood through my veins, the thud of my racing heart and the bang of lightening above my head only drove me faster as I ran through the trees zigzagging and weaving in and out. The lightening overhead lit my pure white coat and flashed the illusion of a silk and smooth body.

The clock was ticking, and I had twenty minutes to walk through my front door with or without a tail.

It wasn't always like this. I didn't always answer to Sue, or Chris, I didn't always run in a pack or walk around with anger clouding my every move. But Joyce Lightwood and Michelle Lightwood had taken everything I ever had. Even if it was nothing to begin with. The night I met with them was only a warning, I wanted to tie to this world completely. I wanted to be as free as the air and as wild as the wind. But after a hasty report and a fearsome catch. Sue and Chris were the only ones to claim me.

I thought I had gotten away from disappointment when Chantal had taken me from all the sorrow I had ever felt. But arriving here had proved to pull me right back down to where I was before I found the Desiree. But I had sworn an oath to my pack, and bound to it I was.

The ranch was in a small town in Washington called Forks. It was rainy and wet and it was neighbouring other shape shifters just like us but different. They were all boys, and us… all female with different restrictions. Their territory was marked, and as long as we stayed on our side but close enough to them their scent would mask our own, we were safe. The horses were well taken care of and school passed without complications. The only setback, no action, no adventure.

Bounding towards the small lit cabin, I took off and in an instant was but feet away from the front door. Phasing back quickly, I steered through the door and landed with a thud on the ground crouched. Smiling, I turned to the friends I had, but never wanted sprawled out across the couch. "What was my time?" I teased closing the front door and walking over to join them.

"Well you've got two minutes till curfew so I'd say it was good. But not your best." Clary sighed, eyes glued to the television and not even turning to look at me when she spoke.

There were six of us. Clary, the intelligent and sarcastic wise crack who roamed the land with a sense of self consciousness and ripe pride for who she was and what she stood for. Without a family or a history, coming here was her final decision and what she thought as her best one. Clary stood dear to every heart here and the more time we spent with her, the more we fell for her charming and quite personality. She was the sister we all wished we would have had growing up. The better person we prayed some day we would eventually be.

We all wished we could have been someone else, or done something different. But not once did Michaela fail to amaze us when she spoke her mind. She was quite and beautiful, like a butterfly or flower in the breeze. A little of everything. Like a quilt as Clary compared her too. She liked pink and blue, but some of her patches were worn. She had ripped herself apart but always found a way to sew herself back up again. She was dependant on company, but you were never guests, Michaela made you feel like family.

Family was something we earned for from day one, each of us. The thoughts of loneliness and pain would seem to blow around with the wind. But the most evident factor in Shelby's life wasn't being noticed or being smart, it was always having someone there. Knowing that she had someone to lean on was her biggest goal in life and perhaps the desperation to have someone love her made her fit in so well here. Made her one of us.

Christy and Sue were the parents. They were the ones who had taken us from everything we had even known to bring us here and save us from ourselves. They believed that our kind didn't deserve to walk the land alone. That everyone needed a companion to share our lives with. In a way, I despised what they did, but they had changed all these girls' lives and I knew everyday that they were always grateful for what they had. Never taking anything for granted.

Christy was tall dark and beautiful. Intelligent and always planning ahead. She was the day planner and commander of most mission. She tended for the horses and did the hard work when we had patrol. She was the fill in when we were sick, the extra hand when we needed her and the one person that could take you under and tell you the cold and hard truth of reality.

Sue was our den mother. She cooked and cleaned and was the sickly sweet and loving person we all needed in our lives. Short and sweet with honey blond hair and bright blue eyes. A wide smile and white teeth. Her personality was highlighted by her looks as her bubbly attitude brightened even our darkest days.

I was the slap of reality. The cold hard pale of ice water when you were in a haze. I was petite and held an arrogance in my look. I had been transformed from the natural beauty I once contained, to the beauty behind fear that being with the Desiree had turned me too. With pale skin and dark hair. Cold eyes and strength that hid behind everything it could but shown in every aspect of work I did. I was the older sister everyone turned to for a taste of what the world really held. I had seen it all, and that was the main reason Sue and Chris had taken me from everything I knew to come here.

I needed a dream I could live in and lay off, and they needed a slap of reality to wake them from the daze they stood in. The cloud of fog that masked what the world really held. All the pain and misery, the felony and scandal that happened in every day life for some people. For these girls had no idea what the world really was like, they had never lived outside of what they have been given here.

The hour passed quickly and quietly, subduing us to the television for most of the time. The rain was pouring and our bodies were tired, there was no denying it was a much needed rest.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in bounded Chris with Sue hot on her feet. Their faces were filled with worry and anxiety. Praying for the opportunity to let it out. "Chris, Sue… what's going on?" jumping from my seat on the couch, their faces were confusing enough, but their panting breathes implied they had been running some time. Long enough to render them breathless.

"Their coming. We have to leave." Chris' voice was evident, we all knew who she meant and what she was talking about. The vampires had found us. And they were coming.

They were strong and fast. Powerful and manipulative and Chris, Sue, Clary, Michaela and Shelby weren't suppose to be here. They weren't even suppose to exist. Frozen to my spot, I watched as Chris and Sue ushered them towards the door before everything could snap into place. The situation, and the consequences. Leaping forward, I caught Sue's arm before she could abandon me here for god knows how long. "What's going on?"

"Lucky, their coming to get us. You're a Desiree, or… you were. They know who and what you are already. You have to stay here and watch the house. If trouble comes your way, I've sent out for the Quileute's to take you. Go to him Lucky, he'll be able to help you." her voice was clipped and strong, she reminded me much of myself, but my strength was obvious, her strength was only portrayed when the stakes were high. What the girls needed someone to look us too.

Watching for the last time, the last family I knew ran from the door leaving me alone and in control. The rain had stopped and the faint sound of the television in the background drowned out every other sound I could hope to hear. Everything that I thought I needed.

The sun was rising slowly, and as I watched with blank eyes, the reality dawned on me for the first time. I was completely and utterly alone. With no one and nothing to depend on but me, myself and I… just like old times. Being the shape shifter the girls and I were, we were much like the wolves from the local land here. Swift, and strong, fast with acceded senses. But we were also different. We weren't as limited as to our selection of changing, but we were easier to kill. We looked like any regular person, but with paler skin… and more unrealistic beauty. Like the girls off a magazine.

Sun rising, I stepped out my front door and walked aimlessly towards the barn. The horses needed a run, and I needed a release of pent up pressure. Grabbing a cowboy hat and a bit, choosing my special horse and leaping onto his back with intense grace. Panzer, an all black stallion with his head held high and a respectable arrogance that any animal can have the potential to walk with, but not own for themselves.

The wind was whipping my hair, and the pound of the horses hooves on the ground beneath me felt like it would shake the very ground I walked on. Power and strength took years and time to master, but if running brought as much joy to me, as it did to Panzer, I would never stop. I would run till the end of time, escape until I found the very thing that would tie me down and keep me grounded, relieve the pain and worry my past continued to bring me.

As I left the fenced in area and rode along the boundary between Quileute lands and our territory, I could smell the stench that followed their tracks, and as the time passed that I ran along the border, I could see the faint blur of _their _figures zigzag through the trees. Within the next hundred feet, I had pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted to the ground. Tying Panzer to the dead log lying across the both sides, and walking over so I was almost standing on top of the imaginary line.

The only sound was the breeze rustling through the leaves, and my pounding heart. These animals were huge, and no doubted just as strong as myself, if not more so. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply and opened them slowly, letting them adjust to the new scene. Before me stood eight wolves, all towering over my small size and all watching intently as I stood before them alone. "Sam Uley." I looked to the biggest of the pack, a fair black furred animal with towering height and demanding eyes.

"I suppose this is it. The boss would have spoken to you by now." the regret in my voice was clear. An unspoken eeriness walked with me as I stood before them. With any luck, Sam would shake his head and I would be able to make a break to save my life. To save what I had left. I had direct orders to find Sam, and I did. Now what?

Motioning for me to follow, I watched as Sam turned his back on me and walked back into the thick bushes, choosing a clear path for me to bring Panzer if I wanted too. His presence calmed me, there was no denying wanted someone close with me when I left my home, my last breath of freedom.

Sighing, I slowly and dramatically set one foot before the other and stepped over the boundary line. For undoubtedly the first… and the last time.

* * *

**Later Preview**

"Have you ever killed someone?" he shook his head no.

"You?"

"Yes, an uncountable number. But when I kill those of who deserve to die, I'll tell you what it feel's like to shed their blood on your hands, to feel their life dissapear through your fingers. The feeling and anticipation is undeniable, and the thought after doing so, unforgettable." she spoke cruelly as her eyes shown with not only anger and rage, but a pent up pain laced with her years of experiance and unimaginable experiances.

* * *

_What do you think? Let me know if you want it continued!_


	2. Chapter 2: Just Scream

**Promise You Perfection**

_Storming out the door, I watched with pained eyes as he wretched the door open and took one last look towards me. It was his time, he had to leave. "Paul, never be as foolish to get tied down, it only proves your weakness. Stay strong son, or die a pathetic death, just like your mother will." _

_His words were filled with hatred and his eyes were as black as the night sky. The rage may have brought back his werewolf, because from that day on the connection between myself and my father seemed to strengthen. He may have never been there, and I may never have seen him… but watching my mother tear herself apart drove me to be the person I never wanted to be, it drove me to live the life like my father had. _

_I was Paul Walker, the one night stand, lady killer. With more girlfriends then hairs on his head, and a quicker temper then the vampires he killed. My mom, Samantha Walker, was a wreck. She drove me to this and I dare not go back. Never have I felt so alive. I never hurt, I never feel bad, and every passing girlfriend knows exactly what's coming next. _

_The night my father walked out the door, is the night I reached my peak. I grew, and changed, and formed into what roams the woods at night, the monster that hides behind under your bed, the nightmare that walks through the woods, reeking terror on little ones. I murder the things that pose a threat, I keep safe the ones that walk on two legs, and yet people still fear our legends. We are the silent heroes, the dogs of the supernatural world._

**Chapter Two:  
****Just Scream**

_Previously_

_Motioning for me to follow, I watched as Sam turned his back on me and walked back into the thick bushes, choosing a clear path for me to bring Panzer if I wanted too. His presence calmed me, there was no denying I wanted someone close with me when I left my home, my last breath of freedom. _

_Sighing, I slowly and dramatically set one foot before the other and stepped over the boundary line. For undoubtedly the first… and the last time. _

Unexpectedly, I couldn't deny the scream that suddenly over masked and flooded through the air. It was bloodcurdling and wrenched my stomach like nothing else I had ever experienced, and I had been through hell and back and have never heard a scream quite like this one. Turning, I lifted my head to the air and closed my eyes, my alpha instincts taking over and showing me the clearest and fastest way to the scream I uncharacteristically recognized as one of my own followers.

My eyes flashed between what I saw as somewhat a rival pack, and my fastest route to the follower I intended to save. The wolf before me growled in resistance, ordering me to stand down, and the wolf inside me demanded I save the soul of which had done me no wrong. I had not yet agreed to take into Sam's pack. I was not his wolf, and from here on, I never would be if this is the resistance he holds against terrors beyond his knowing.

Darting off across the ground, I felt the sudden impact as my feet pounded into the soil and I took off across the forest around me. I wanted nothing more then to get there as quickly as possible. And within two long minutes, I couldn't ignore the stench of sickly choking smoke that filled my nostrils and burned my senses. Running through the last of the barricading trees, I bounded out past the wall of green and watched as smoke rose throughout the area, my home engulfed and the screaming still strong and evident.

Everything seemed to slow down suddenly and as my ears began to ring, the hollow sound of nothing filled my every cell of mind. Coming to a full stop, I watched as the horses ran circles around the open pasture, a safe difference from the house. Pausing to consider my choices, the only option I could think of was naturally the one that would possibly kill me.

So in a split second, I was racing across the grass land in a flat out sprint, pressing myself harder to reach the flames in time. The heat was unbearable, but so was the need to ensure the safety of possibly one of my pack. Bursting through the front door, it crumbled to ash under my feet and I couldn't help but cringe as the flames licked at my every move and I frantically searched around the space before me, hoping, praying my follower would be alright.

The flames burned my eyes, the heat bit at my skin, and the smoke choked me to no end. But as I burst throughout the house, in my bedroom was I face with the horrific scene. Clary, Michaela, Shelby, Chris and Sue lay slaughtered across my floor, the scent of their blood overpowering all else. The rusty stench of death hung in the room, along with the burning heat of smoke as it made my stomach churn.

They were covered in bite marks and pieces of their limbs lay scattered across the room. A pain struck my body like no other, and as I watched with pained eyes, I caught a movement I wouldn't have if it not for the evident posture. Rushing over, I took seat next to Shelby and bent my head down to meet her own. "G-Get out-t L-L-Lucky." she hissed as pain and torment shown through her dry eyes. "Their coming." as she coughed on last time, I watched as her eyes closed and her head fell limb along with the rest of her body. She had lost the fight, that much was easy to see.

Turning on the door, I couldn't miss the note the murderer had left for me to read, knowing I would have found them here dead. _You will be next, you won't know where or when, but we will come for you also. _In red liquid I can only assume to be the blood of my comrads was written across the wood. The crackle and snap of splintering wood over head awoke me from my state and warned me of the roofing that would be next to fall.

Leaping forward, I grabbed the bodies and through them from the room, watching as they fell towards the ground from the two story house. They wouldn't mind, they were dead, what did they know? With one last bound from the window, I watched as my house came crumbling down behind me. Splintering and smashing as it fell.

The bodies lay in a lifeless heap and ignoring the now human audience behind me, I pawed my way over and lifted a burning log and placed it over them. Sitting and observing as they burnt to death. Having some pride, I transformed to my human form and stood tall as I watched my comrades fall to ashes, and I stand over top of them.

The hollow footsteps of one man approached me and I sighed as he stepped forward.

Living here was like being apart of something. I never would show it, but these people were my family. They were all I had left. The Desiree had shown me how to live unregretful and uncaring. Proving to help me along the way. In my life, I had traveled to hell and back so many times it killed me to know I had lost my last tie to sanity, but it was obvious I needed to wake up call. Every little disappointment and burst of pain made me stronger, and the stronger I was, the less it hurt, and that was alright with me.

"Is _this_ how you treat your friends? Your pack?" his voice was hard and commanding. Much like a disapproving fathers.

Refusing to turn to him, my voice was relentless and unscathed, emotionless if I may say so myself. "They wouldn't have expected anymore. They wouldn't have cared." suddenly, a bark awoke me from my silent battle as Lucky ran towards me. He was an overpowering German Shepherd with black and brown glossy fur, and flopping ears. He was the picture of dignity, strength, pride and elegance. Clary had adopted him and named him after me as he took to my side through thick and thin.

He was an intelligent dog. Smart, and entertaining. But he new something was wrong when he approached me and I did no such thing to provoke him.

The voice was there again when a sign erupted from beside me. "If you have no care for the property, round up your horses, put leads on them, and I will assist you in taking them back, there is an abandoned ranch in La Push. We will keep them there, then decide what to do from there." his brisk voice was commanding and as I did the task. I had only four horses left. So riding one, I followed Sam as he drove towards La Push, towing three horses with me.

Allowing them to roam free in the small pasture along with the run down barn. I then retrieved Panzer and did the same for him. But not before I had been bombarded by Sam and two others. "Look, I refuse to join your pack. I will stay on your land and patrol your borders. But I wish to know nothing about your people or your kind, and I wish not to be disturbed." he seemed aggravated at first. Infuriated at my proposal. But he could do nothing but kick me off of his land. And I knew he needed a hand watching over his people.

"Very well, provided you attend school and take proper care of yourself. We will not assist you. But you will pose as a cousin to my family from Europe, seeing as you have adapted to their accent." I hadn't even realised I still talked with an accent. Living in Europe was another time, another life. I had passed the opportunity and I wanted no reminders, but perhaps I had been living with one all this time. Perhaps I had been carrying a part of my old life all these years and I didn't have any idea.

The week passed quickly. I fell into their routine, and the idealistic concept of school here. I stood alone as the only pale face, and rumour that I was a visiting cousin had spread like wildfire. A few short weeks, turned easily into a month, and before I knew what was happening, I had found myself waking up to a daily routine.

The house and farm had been assisted as it needed, it was up and running like brand new, and my aiding feelings towards those who I had lost seemed to haunt me to no end. Never had such reaping memories haunted my soul, but that seemed to be the last thing on my mind. I was becoming accustomed to these happenings, I found myself more and more expecting what was to come. What was to approach. But I needn't forget who I was, where I came from.

I didn't need anyone else. I had suffered the consequences of caring before. It didn't matter if I wanted to or not, I could not trust myself to care for someone else now. Considering I made a complete fool out of myself before out of the simple pain of getting use to close friends.

I didn't need anyone. I was Carter 'Lucky' White. Small and beautiful with pale skin and dark straight hair. I was different enough as it was, and being antisocial only added to the list of lower standards I had set myself to meet throughout my life. There was nothing else I wanted or needed. I could have and do anything I wanted so why would I need someone else to just hold me back? I had been taken through that routine before, and I never intended to return to that low place.

When my mother left me to my father, and the Desiree had found and taken me in. I was broken, and they had fixed me. Like an unbreakable force they pushed and pulled until there was nothing else left. And it had made me stronger and better. Proving that when you don't care, it doesn't hurt anymore. It was a well learnt lesson. And as the years passed, the stronger I became, the more I found myself alone. And though I enjoyed the absence of pain I knew would come from having loved ones, I somehow missed their touch, their voice, their presence around me.

Riding along the white sands of the beaches, I closed my eyes as Panzer remained completely still and the weak breeze whipped my hair around my face. It was like being alone wasn't completely hopeless, I found courage and strength in the wind like no other. Almost as if the souls I had lost and taken beckoned me forward to meet my next goal. They pushed me until I had nothing left, and departed, leaving me tired, but grateful.

Suddenly, a change in the airway disrupted my thoughts and confusion as well as questioning took over my body completely. This was an approaching object, small… but fast. Unexpectedly, my body turned defensive and as my eyes remained shut to force the illusion I knew not of what was coming, I reached up and readied myself for impact. But all that seemed to happen was a small rough object falling into place of my hand, a small rough object with a lace binding and an odd shape.

Opening my eyes, I looked to see, placed in my hand, a small slightly rounded object. A football I believe sat in my hand. Air lost from my tightened grip. Realization struck me as four tall, muscular, dark boys rounded the corner and stopped running as they saw me. I must have looked out of character. These people had on cut of shorts with nothing else. Where as I sat with jean short shorts, a tank top, and a stylish cowboy hat on top, I was under the impression this was how young women dressed these days. I should have been around long enough to understand that, but there were concepts to even the simplest tactics.

"Hey…chick, pass us the ball!" one yelled, breaking me from my thinking. He was big and burly, with short, black, cropped hair and at least six and a half feet to his body.

Looking subtly from the ball to the boy, I decided against the point and dropped the ball to the ground, playing the scenario safe and saving myself from a heated explanation if I truly did decide to through the ball. My strength would most likely overpower there's, even if they weighed almost ten times my weight, I would surely out power their bodies. It was the way I was built, what I was made into.

Suddenly, the sickly sweet smell that burned my sensitive nose to no end filled the air, staining the sky and pulling my attention with it. Everything changed within an instant, these people were clueless. Leaping from my position I bolted for the forest and in one bound, my two legs were replaced with four white paws. It was the same smell that had marked the area where I had seen the last of my old life. The same smell that had belonged to the killer of everything I once knew.

Pushing harder and faster then I ever had before, I could sense their presence, their body move throughout the bushes and trees, I could feel their legs pounding against the forest floor almost silently and the very aspect of the idea drove me crazy. Within an instant, my first sight of the leech had hit me. Their stench was unbearable and their bodies moving with swift and precise movements, but at the time… that didn't matter. They were here, and they were breathing, but not for long.

Seconds later, one faithful bound lead my teeth sunken into the back of their neck and rolling on the floor. It was difficult and strong, but I had been made to kill them, it was my job. The skin tore easily beneath my teeth and the screech that irrupted through her lips was unbearable. But as much as I wanted her to suffer, as much as I wanted to carry this on and continue slowly and painfully ripping piece by piece of her rigid body off, I didn't have all the time in the world.

So finishing her off quickly, I raced home and brought back with me a lighter to burn the evidence. By the time I had walked to where I had left the scattered pile of remains, a group of wolves had gathered to watch the show, perhaps making sure I did it right, maybe they thought I would have left it, clueless to their power. But nonetheless they watched and waited with patience and anxiety.

Nodding my head in their direction to acknowledge their presence, I could sense he leader of his pack Sam sitting and waiting, as if he expected something more. As I looked from the fire to the leader, I noticed his dark eyes had fallen on me. Most likely wondering why I had stuck around, why I stayed.

"You have done well." his voice was husky and deep.

"I know."

He looked taken aback by this comment, and I suppose I would be also. "I see you treat your enemies with just as much respect as you treat your friends." he spat at me. The idea hurt, the cut ran deep but it was true.

"I did for them what I would have wanted them to do for me. We are even." I watched as his eyes tightened and he turned to leave with his pack hot on his feet.

Moments later, I continued to sit all alone with the burning remainders of my enemies' body, and for some reason, pain shook throughout my body. My side ached with tension and spikes of pure agony. Reaching my hand to meet it, I unknowingly pulled my hand away as the warm hot liquid met it, staining my skin. The pain made me feel weak, and the terrain made my walking no easier. It hurt, it hurt to walk, it hurt to move, it hurt to stand. The adrenalin of the fight would have taken the pain away momentarily, but this was an undeniable pain, fierce and pounding.

I was stronger, faster and more precise in my movements and actions, but I was more vulnerable. Easier to hurt, and kill. My skin wasn't as hard, and I didn't heal as fast. I wasn't oversized or large, if anything I was a small person. A defenceless small person.

Suddenly, another smell hit the air. One just as sickly sweet as the last. Most likely her partner or mate. Their approaching feet drug me that much closer to the end. Sam and his pack would stay away, assuming I had taken care of the leach myself, but I hadn't enough strength anymore. This would surely be the end.

"Aw, is the puppy hurt?" his smooth and taunting voice echoed around me. He was moving with speed and agility, running and bounding around my body.

With my last ounce of strength, I phased back to my human form, bloodied and broken, I stood tall in my shorts and t-shirt. "If I die, I will die with pride." I hissed aloud, bringing my hand to my side to hold steady my aching body.

"There is no pride in a wounded dog." his voice was right behind me, spitting the words aloud, I couldn't help but grin as this pleasured him to tear me down.

"And there is no pride in a bloodsucking leach." my voice wavered as I turned and met his fist to my sore side. This knocked the wind and vision from my body, so blind I stood up once again, gasping for air as the pain constricted my entire body.

"You will pay for that Desiree." he hissed.

"I already have." I forced out before the pain completely concealed my body from the real world, taking my breath and my consciousness away with it.

Death was approaching, and though I knew I had died with dignity, something was missing.

_But my only question was, what can you miss in death?_


End file.
